A New Life
by Neko-Vixen
Summary: \its been 2 years since me and Hatori been working together.....\ it's a start but eventually will be good! Hatori x Tohru 4 ever!
1. A new life

A New Life Prologue  
  
Hello there this is my first fic so be gentle with me! I think it's a beginning to a really great fics! The pairing in this fic is my fav couple, Hatori x Tohru for ever! Anyways read on and please review! And don't forget be gentle! ^.~ ************************************************************************ Tohru was walking to the hospital dressed in her fine gray suit with a plain white blouse. Holding a box of her home made cooking, feeling giddy for today's events to come.  
  
\Its has been 4 years since I graduated from high school. I, Kyo and Yuki now live together, we thought it would be nice to always be there for each other and it was also easier on the pay if we shared the rent.\Tohru reminiscent of the past few years living with Yuki and Kyo for so long.  
  
\Kagura finally got Kyo to go on a date with him, I'd say there relationship started out ok if I say so myself. They started to go out more, Kyo finally giving in mostly because Yuki called him a coward and said he would never go out on a date in his life.\ Tohru started to chuckle at the memory of Kyo yelling his head off demanding Yuki to repeat himself.  
  
\Yuki, he is doing fine. I think he is dating some girl he bumped into on the street. I don't really remember her name but she is really nice./  
  
\As for me I started to study in the medical field and ask Hatori if I could be his trainee. He thought it would be nice to train me since, well I practically begged for him to, he had a lot of spare time and it would keep him busy.\ Tohru giggled at herself remembering that time so clearly.  
  
\I've been helping Hatori ever since he asked for my assistance with his job and I of course agreed. We've been working together for 2 years already and I thought we could celebrate! \  
  
"I hope Hatori will like what I cooked for the both of us!" Tohru happily said to herself. \ I'm glad Hatori has seen to warm up to me over these past few years we've been working together\  
  
Tohru walks up to the door and open it, then walks right in. \ I can't wait to see his face when I tell him well be skipping work to go out and have a picnic to celebrate our 2 years working together! \ ************************************************************************ Well there's a beginning to a long fic. Plz don't forget to review! -Neko-Vixen ^.~ 


	2. Right or Wrong who cares lets have fun!

Right or Wrong? Oh! who cares lets have fun! Chapter 1  
  
Well here is the continuing of this soon to be great fics! (Over exaggerating here but bear with me!) Here it is! ********************************************^ ".." Talk \....\ Thinking  
  
Tohru walked to the elevator and pushed the button for going up. She and Hatori worked on the 6th floor and her desk was in the same office where Hatori's is. \ Well I wonder what Hatori is up to right now? \ Tohru thought while finally stepping in the elevator to go meet Hatori. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Tohru was on her way there, Hatori was busy in his own thoughts. He's been pretty much very busy, mostly all day with thoughts of the ever so wonderful Tohru. Ever since Tohru came to work with him, his thoughts have been ever present on everything she did. How she would chew her lip when she gets nervous, how she intertwine her fingers when she get shy, how even the littlest of things can make her smile. Oh her smile which melts away the cold snow around his heart.  
  
When he started to think of her as a very attractive woman than that little girl who showed his family true happiness by being her, he first denied it and thought that his thoughts should never venture on her other than a friend and a working associate but when the years passed by his feeling for the white dove changed.  
  
It came to the point where he accepted his fate and believed he was dearly infatuated with her, maybe even in love with her? \ Is it love? Nah, it couldn't be that, I wont go through that again.\ Hatori was interrupted from his thoughts by a angelic voice which reached his line of hearing.  
  
"Good morning Hatori!" said a very excited Tohru. "Good morning Tohru" replied Hatori in his calm voice but with a smile across his face. \That's right she can finally say my name with out adding the 'san' now, I remember telling her this because now that we are working together I don't want anything that ranks us other than equals\  
  
\ I wonder why she is so happy today..? \ thought Hatori as Tohru practically skipped to him holding a box of something. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
\ Ah! There he is! He seems to be deep in thought, I'm sorry to interrupt him but I want us to celebrate as soon as possible! The excitement is almost killing me! \  
  
"Hatori I have something very important to discuss with you" "And what would that be Tohru?" Hatori say the glimmer in her eyes and new something was up. "well I've been meaning to celebrate are 2 years working together and go out, I made a meal we could have at a field in the park, have a picnic I should say then go out to this new fair which came to town. So what do you say Hatori?" Tohru said this as calm as she could as she felt the jitters by asking him to go out on a date. \wait this is not a date its just friends going out to have fun. yah, just friends.\ \somehow that word didn't seem so right\ Tohru frowned at that thought, but quickly changed it to a nervous smile pleading Hatori to say yes.  
  
Hatori was quite taken aback with the request. If there was one thing he would have expected from Tohru to ask it was not that. Seeing the pleading look in her eyes he couldn't resist abd accept.  
  
"of course I'll go Tohru"  
  
"Great! This is going to be so much fun! Come on hurry up Hatori. I want us to have lots of fun!" voiced Tohru with a happy cheer. \ Now that that's over with, me and Hatori will have a wonderful time! \  
  
****************************************^ Well there is the other fics. I wrote the beginning just a few minutes ago and I got so bored I decided to write the next chapter! Hope u like it! Don't forget Reviews! I want a lot of ppls opinions on this fics! ^-^! -Neko-Vixen X3 


	3. When did it happen?

When did it happen? Chapter 2  
  
hr Well here is a long overdue chapter! LOL! ^__^;; well you can't blame me I have been busy with my other one's and then there's Homework.bloody homework!! Why do you torment me!-___-;;....what sucks even more is that we don't have semesters in my French school so I have like 9 class in total! Not 4 then another 4 later! No we have 9 classes! *grumble* since I got that out of my system I hope who ever is reading this enjoys it! I'm definitely gonna redo the two starting chapters! Hey! I just started writing and this fic just happen to be my first one to write....^__^;; and its sad to look at them now.LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba and never will.if I did Tohru would be living happily ever with Hatori and Hatori would have never met Kanna...^__^  
  
hr  
  
Once Tohru and Hatori left the building they decided to take Hatori's car while Tohru instructed him where to go.  
  
"Take a left there and we should be there..."  
  
"Where is this place anyway Tohru..I've never seen this root before"  
  
Tohru looked up at him and smiled, "I found this place when I was cruising around one day....I wanted to venture a little"  
  
Hatori smiled back at the idea that she wanted to be a little venturous.  
  
"It's very beautiful when I first saw it...so untouched by mankind and wild with nothing to tame it....I can't wait to show you!"  
  
"Well I'm glad you're sharing this place with me"  
  
"Well it's my little present to you for helping me out so far with what I am today"  
  
"No problem...." 'I like having you with me..' Hatori left that part unsaid.  
  
"Hatori look!" said the excited woman.  
  
He looked and what he saw took his breath away, 'Tohru was right when she said it was beautiful..more like breathtaking..'  
  
It was a huge field with lots of hills, the lush green grass clashed with all the wild flower everywhere but one part was the most breathtaking of them all was on one hill, the very top one, there sat a huge Cherry Blossom tree.  
  
"I love to sit on top of that hill...." Tohru pointed to the one with the Sakura tree, "it's so beautiful.."  
  
Hatori had to agree.  
  
Once they parked the car nearby they got out and grab there stuff for the picnic.  
  
"Here Tohru let me help" Hatori grabbed the picnic basket from Tohru's hand.  
  
"Arigato"  
  
"No problem, now lets get up that hill.."  
  
Tohru still excited by this whole event grabbed Hatori hand and hurried to the top of the hill.  
  
hr  
  
Slightly panting from the run up the hill Tohru still haven't notice she was still holding Hatori's hand but Hatori did and didn't say anything 'cause he liked the feeling of warmth that washed over him when her hand was in his.  
  
Tohru suddenly found it a little too quiet and looked at Hatori. He was looking at something and Tohru followed his gaze to there still joined hands. Tohru felt heat immediately go to her face; she silently took her hand away from his and looked away in embarrassment.  
  
Hatori looked up at her with a little disappointment in his eyes when she took her hand away but it disappeared to a look of amusement when he say her trying to hide her blush.  
  
Wanting to save her the embarrassment Hatori took the blanket from her and started to place it on the ground, Tohru coming out of her sense's immediately started to help him out.  
  
Once done then took off there shoes and sat down on the blanket.  
  
Silence remained for awhile before Hatori's stomach grumbled.  
  
At Hatori's sudden embarrassment, Tohru giggle and the embarrassment before totally gone.  
  
"I guess Hatori has been skipping meals again..I'm glad I decided to take you out to eat" Tohru smiled brightly at Hatori, still having the mirth in her eyes.  
  
Hatori at that moment was memorized by the sheer beauty of Tohru. The sun was lightly framing her face to make it glow...and with the light blush that still graced her face made her seem even more heavenly.  
  
"Hatori?" asked a worried Tohru as she waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
Hatori blinked and then looked at Tohru.  
  
"Ah..gomen Tohru just thinking of something..nothing to worry about"  
  
Tohru sighed with relief that it nothing serious.  
  
'He looked so absorbed in whatever he was thinking that I was a little worried that it was something from his past...'  
  
"Tohru way don't we start eating"  
  
Tohru smiled, "Hai"  
  
Then they started to eat on the hill, both enjoying each others company under the Sakura tree.  
  
hr  
  
After they finished eating at the hill they stayed to watch the scenery for a bit but then they both decided that if they wanted to go to the fair that they should go now before it's too late.  
  
So when they arrived at the Fair Tohru immediately wanted to play some games.  
  
"Come on Hatori! I want to try to win a teddy bear"  
  
Hatori smiled at her child like behavior even though she was definitely a woman....'a very attractive woman at that.......' Hatori shock his head to get the idea out 'She is still young and I don't want to do anything inappropriate to someone as innocent as her..she doesn't need someone like me to taint her innocent.' He frowned.  
  
'I have no right to make Tohru lose the innocent that has helped the Sohma family..'  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by an angelic voice, "Hatori come play this game with me!" cried the happy woman.  
  
Hatori was brought to the attention of the woman dragging him around the fair and smiled at her behavior.  
  
"Hai, hai"  
  
Tohru beamed at him and started to drag him to the game she wanted him to play with her. 'That's funny' Hatori thought, 'she acts so childish but she's all dressed in a suit that says loud and clear that she is a grown woman..plus how her body had become more shaped and more develop-'  
  
Immediately after he thought that his face flushed to a dark red.  
  
'I shouldn't even be thinking about her like that...but I have to admit that she has grown I more ways then other'  
  
Hatori secretly looked over Tohru, enjoying the way she turned..her form showed even more in the suit she was wearing.  
  
'How did I get myself in this situation....when did I-'  
  
"Hatori? Woohoo! Anyone there?"  
  
Hatori blinked at the sudden voice that interrupted his thoughts and looked over to that person. He was met with bright honey brown eyes staring at him.  
  
"Huh? Nani?"  
  
Tohru giggled, "you were zoned out there Tori-sensei!" She giggled more at her little nick name for him.  
  
Hatori smiled at hearing that nick name again coming from her, he silently enjoyed every moment she would call him that...loving how her face flushed when she was giggling'  
  
'Tohru...when did I start to fall in love with you...'  
  
hr  
  
Well there is a long overdue chapter! Toriru all the way! *cheers* yeah*cough*cough* had to get out of my system *giggles*  
  
ANYWAY I hope who ever reads this enjoyed it and maybe would Review! XD  
  
~Ja ~Neko-Vixen 


End file.
